Curiosity Killed the Cat
by Karu-DarkAngel
Summary: "Curiosity killed the cat ... and satisfaction brought it back." Mike sees something he isn't supposed to see and freaks out. Can Chris help? Slash. Chris/Mike
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **It's strange how the best stories are always the ones you do _not_ intend to do ...and it probably helped that Chris and Mike together are the goddess of Wrestling Slash (your argument is invalid). I don't own anything and I don't earn anything either. Enjoy.

**Warning: **slash, mentions of Centon, a little bit of sex-talk

* * *

Mike opened the door to the locker room tentatively and was instantly relieved when he found the room empty for Chris who was sitting on one of the benches, leaning back against the wall with the earplugs of his iPod in his ears. He was humming along to whatever music he was listening to and had his hands lying relaxed by his sides. It was pretty rare to see Chris doing nothing for once and the young wrestler was glad that the blond seemed to be off duty for the rest of the evening.

Not really knowing if he should make himself known just yet the brunette walked over to where his co-worker was sitting and stopped a few feet away from the other man, simply standing there and looking at Chris, his head spinning. He did not know what to say if he could get the blond to talk to him and he even less knew how to say it. Mike really didn't feel comfortable in his skin right now and tried really hard to keep the disturbing pictures from earlier from flashing up again.

He took another uneasy step forward the moment Chris' eyes opened. Amazing cerulean eyes looked at him, more in question than in surprise and Mike had a hard time trying to fight down the blush that threatened to creep onto his cheeks. The look his co-worker gave him didn't help matters in the least – he had seen enough blue eyes for today. _Blue eyes that…_ he shook his head to get rid of the memory that invaded his vision once again. It made him shiver and close his eyes for a moment.

"Everything okay, kid?" Chris' voice forced him back into reality and Mike sighed when he caught the other man's questioning gaze. His first impulse was to lie, but that wasn't what he had sought out Chris for. He really needed someone to talk – right now.

"Not really… I- I need someone to talk, Chris." he squeezed out between clenched teeth, not really sure what to do with his hands. He rubbed them together in thought, his gaze drifting along the wall behind the blond without registering anything he was looking at. This whole thing was so fucked up, but he couldn't keep it to himself. Mike instinctively knew that he needed to talk about what he had seen earlier or he wouldn't get a wink of sleep tonight.

"Sure. Come, sit down. You look like you're about to faint." Chris said, patting the bench beside him, eyes never leaving Mike in the process.

Still a little unsteady on his feet the brunette let out a relieved sigh when he slumped down onto the bench beside the older man. For a moment the only thing he did was trying to get his breathing back to normal and it actually worked somewhat – the uneasy feeling was still in his gut, though. The whole situation had hit him simply out of nowhere and that was probably the reason why it affected him so much.

"I… they…" Mike was very well aware of the fact he made absolutely no sense but he couldn't force the words to leave his mouth.

"Calm down Mike. As far as I know no one his dead or in the hospital and Vince didn't cut our salaries either, so it can't be _that_ bad." the blond tried to cheer him up and it actually made Mike cut a small smile in return.

"No it's not that bad I suppose."

"See?" Chris grinned, "Now tell me what's up with you. You look like you have been eye to eye with your worst nightmare …and the nightmare won, obviously."

Mike risked to cast a chaste look at the older man who caught his gaze and looked right back, making the brunette gulp and avert his eyes to the floor. He did not know how to begin this conversation that no doubt would be very awkward for him. The Miz was no coward and Mike usually wasn't either, but he couldn't deny that he was more than a little scared right now.

"You're starting to scare me, kid. You never struck me as the type to swallow his tongue, not in my presence at least." Chris frowned, "That hard to talk about, hm?"

The only thing the younger wrestler could do was nod.

He flinched, startled when something made contact with his hand, and was even more surprised when he looked down and saw the blond's fingers interlacing with his own, Chris' hand not letting him go when Mike tried to pull away his fingers. The older man's grip was strong and his skin was warm against Mike's cold hands.

"It's easier to talk to someone when you have physical contact." he explained quietly.

"Where did you get that from?" the younger man couldn't hide his curiosity, still not quite used to the feeling of Chris' hand in his. It was strange to sit here in the locker room, holding another guy's hand – especially after what he had seen not long ago – but it somehow helped Mike to slowly rearrange his confused mind.

A reminiscent smile tug at Chris' lips, "From an old friend who went to visit another old friend."

Mike didn't comment any further, knowing that it was not his place to meddle with the blonde's memories. Currently his own memories were by far enough to occupy his mind entirely. He sighed.

"I walked in on John and Randy." he felt instantly better when he admitted it, as though a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Saying it out loud actually helped a lot in clearing his mind, even if he was still far away from feeling settled – because he wasn't sure if he would be able to remove the images from his mind anytime soon.

_John had Randy pressed against the wall of the hallway, apparently not caring that someone could walk in on them anytime soon. He was most likely beyond caring, because Randy sure as hell was, his head thrown back in ecstasy, sweat running down his forehead and his eyes shut tightly. A throaty moan tore from the younger man's throat when Johns head buried itself in the crock of his neck, one hand rubbing against the massive bulge in Randy's jeans. The moan turned into what could only be described as a slutty mewl when John slowly sunk down to his knees, his hands freeing Randy's cock from his pants and fisting the hard on before he pressed a light kiss to the already leaking tip. "I'm gonna make you cum, Randy. I'll make you cum and then I'm gonna fuck your pretty ass." Cena smirked, baby blue eyes dancing with mischief. _

That was when Mike had spun around and started running. He doubted that either one of them had seen him – they had obviously been too engaged in each other to notice anything but themselves.

"They caught you of guard." Chris didn't even try to fake surprise. It was evident that he knew, because there was no chance that something like this could have went unnoticed by any veteran. Mike even started to question how many of the younger guys knew what Randy and John were doing behind closed doors – or in open hallways for that matter.

"Damn, in _The Real World_ they at least kept it straight." he muttered.

"Does it upset you more that it were Randy and John or that it were two men in general?" Chris asked his voice still calm. The blond's hand was still holding on Mikes and the older man made no move to release his grip anytime soon. Mike didn't really know if he should push his co-worker away or not.

"You want to know if I'm homophobic, bottom line." Mike cleared. The accusation, if it was one, made him a little angry. It was probably because the older man kept his cool even now, looking at the brunette with honest baby blue eyes that once again triggered his memories. The thing that irked him a lot more though was the fact that Chris was bold enough to rub his thumb in slow circles over the back of his hand while their eyes locked. The touch distracted him more than he liked to admit.

He sighed. "It's… I heard the rumors – everyone who isn't deaf has heard them at some point – but I never thought too much into it. Now… how many guys fuck each other backstage, in the hotels? How many did at some point of their careers?"

"You feel betrayed?"

"A little. And overwhelmed, more than a little." he admitted.

Chris chuckled, "You'll get used to it in time. It won't come overnight and it will be awkward at first but in a few years you simply shrug it away. The specialty gets lost some day."

Mike avoided to look at the other man and unconsciously backed away a little from his presence. He words sounded too easy and practically forced him to get suspicious. In reality he didn't really care if someone was straight or gay but the topic of conversation sill made him feel uncomfortable in his skin. What if…?

"You… I mean…" he closed his mouth when he started to stammer.

This time Chris outright laughed, leaning his head back against the wall. He turned a little to have a better look at Mike who returned his gaze but couldn't completely keep from blushing. Damn, he felt like a fucking fifth-grader in sex ed.

"When was the first time you had sex?" the blond asked, startling Mike a little with the choice of his question.

"When I was nineteen. I met her in some club." he answered honestly, still not quite getting what Chris was after.

"Was it good?" Chris was grinning now.

"What's the matter, Chris?" he gowned, rolling his eyes, "It was my first sex, so it obviously wasn't good. The rest room stall probably wasn't the best choice of location, we fumbled a lot and it was over too soon. Satisfied?"

"My first time was after a match in Mexico." the older man confessed, "She was really sexy and I was a 22-year-old virgin who got his first taste of fame at the time. We went to my room and I was scared shitless. I entered her, we started to move and it was over in seconds."

The blonde caught Mike's irritated gaze and laughed. "Don't look at me like that, we all start from scratch. My point is: I was horrified at what would happen, and after that disaster I told myself 'Can't get any worse than that'. It only gets better when you are on the rocks and it did … and when I met Shawn three years later and he flirted with me like there was no tomorrow I thought back to that awful night and knew that it would be the same in some way and different all the same."

Mike remained silent for a moment but didn't avert his eyes. The blond didn't interrupt his thoughts and waited patiently for the younger man to start talking again. He knew that this wasn't as easy for Mike as it was for him – which wasn't unusual considered that there was a difference of about ten years of experience between them.

"Was… was it good?" Mike didn't get his head around why he even asked, but now that the question was out he looked at Chris with curious blue eyes.

"Very." Chris confirmed, cheshire grin on his lips, "It actually helps a lot when you aren't scarred just because you're doing something new."

Their eyes locked.

"How old are you, Mike? Twenty-six?"

"Twenty-seven actually." he answered, again not really knowing where their conversation was heading. It didn't help that he didn't know that much about his older co-worker either – because Mike was lucky to be considered mid-carder and Chris was somewhere far above that. The older guys usually didn't care that much for the younger talent and their interaction was sparse most of the time.

"I started two years before you; you better hurry up if you want to catch up with me at some point." the blond man taunted, making Mike blush beet-red in the process.

"I'm not… I don't like other guys that way. I'm not gay, dammit!" he all but shouted, staring at Chris wide-eyed.

His outburst earned Mike a raised eyebrow from Chris that was accompanied by a light chuckle from the older man. The blond obviously found amusement in something that wasn't amusing in the least to Mike. He banged women and had no intention to do otherwise anytime soon.

"I didn't say you are." Chris clarified, "I don't consider myself gay, Shawn …okay that's a different matter entirely, but whatever… and Randy isn't gay either. I don't know about Cena though."

Mike snorted. "Sure. Randy let… he lets John fuck him and he isn't gay."

"You still have a lot more to learn about this business, Mikey." Chris didn't seem faced by the angry look the received for that statement, "Randy certainly is not gay. _But_ he is a man in his prime with way too much testosterone in his system who rolls around in a ring with other men every day. His wife his heavily pregnant and he would never cheat on her with another woman. So if he works out his pent up energy with John, I'm not gonna blame him for it."

"Sill…" Mike cringed and left the sentence unfinished. Guys did _not_ fuck other guys, it wasn't natural. Hell, even back in primary school it had been clear that real man didn't cuddle, hold hands or kiss each other. Such things were reserved for women only … because tenderness like this was weak and no boy wanted to be weak – weak guys were either momma's boy's or faggots.

"You don't have to support what they're doing, damn you don't have to like it at all… but somehow I get the feeling that _they_ aren't your problem." the blonde mused but didn't press the matter when Mike avoided his gaze once again. His goal was not to make the younger man uncomfortable, even if it didn't looked that way at times. Chris really wanted to help Mike sort things out for himself, but therefore the brunette needed to cooperate.

His thumb still caressed the back of Mike's hand gently and even if he looked at little uncomfortable at the touch the younger wrestler didn't try to escape the soothing motion now.

"Did you and Randy ever have sex?" Mike suddenly asked, startling Chris with the incoherent question.

"Me and Randy? Hell no." the older of the two couldn't stifle a laugh, "Orton his clever enough to know that he wouldn't come out on top of this and that his ego couldn't cope with that. I suspect the only reason he lets John do it is because he's actually physically stronger than him. Randy was always the guy you had to force into submission."

Mike cringed. He could empathize with the fact that Randy didn't want another guy to shove his dick up his ass. The thought alone made him shiver. It already _sounded_ like something very painful.

"It has to hurt like hell." he mumbled to no one particular.

His low chatter earned him a thoughtful look from a pair of cerulean eyes but Mike didn't notice the way Chris looked at him – what most likely wasn't a bad thing considered how the blond's lips curled into a sly grin when he eyed Mike's far away expression and the way he became restless once again. Chris decided that his younger co-worker probably only need a gentle shove into the right direction.

"It does, but it _hurts so good_." he answered, biting down on his lower lip to suppress a laugh when Mike turned his head and stared at him wide-eyed before he blushed scarlet and was quick to eye the opposite wall once again.

"Because nothing can really compare to the feeling of being filled that way. It's too much and not nearly enough at the same time. Your ass is on fire, burning, and the pain his mind blowing and the only thing you want to do is to scream for it to stop … and then there is that first thrust that hits you prostate and you really scream, you _beg_ for it to never stop, for it to be faster, _harder_…"

"Stop! Shut up, shut the fuck up or I'll…" Mike didn't finish his sentence. He was looking at Chris with blazing eyes, his breathing once again unsteady, his cheeks colored pink and his fingers clenched around the older man's.

"Or you'll do what? What are you gonna do, hm Mike?" Chris teased. He had a filthy mouth and he loved talking dirty, especially when it got people as flustered as his co-worker was right now. Responding to Mike's fierce gaze the blond locked his blue eyes with the younger man's, _daring_ Mike to do something, to make him shut up. He loved the thrill it gave him.

"Nothing. I don't want you to talk about it this way, that's all." Mike backed down immediately.

"Oh come one boy." Chris groaned, "One second you're totally upset and the next you shy away again. What are you so friggin' scared of?"

Mike shot him a nasty look, "I'm not scared."

"I've seen you act more convincing the first time you were on Smackdown and let me assure you, you were a miserable actor back then."

The brunette growled in return but Chris knew that they both knew that he was right. Mike was a very talented actor and had usually no problem in lying straight to someone's face – that was why the older man didn't believe him for a second. He did not get what Mike's problem was.

"Okay, you obviously don't care that much about Cena and Randy fucking and even if the thought of two men sleeping with each other makes you uncomfortable you still have nothing against it, because you didn't use the word faggot once in this entire conversation, plus you're still holding my hand. So why are you scared? …and you are scared of something, I can see it." Chris gave his co-worker a stern look.

Mike's head sunk back against the wall and he narrowed his eyes in frustration. He knew that he could have easily freed his hand of Chris' grip and fled the room, but that simply wasn't his style. He faced problems and didn't run away from them – because they tended to come back and bite him in the ass later on if he did.

He clenched his teeth, "They, I mean Randy and John… they… they were darn hot. I mean really hot as in _fucking_ hot … two men should never look that hot together, it's wrong on so many levels…"

"That's your big problem?" Chris laughed, "For God's sake you're weird."

"You are a Christian, you are not allowed to curse in God's name." Mike shot back, trying to overcome the feeling of shame in his gut.

"I am a Christian, thus I have more right to curse in God's name than most other people." Chris grinned, laughing when he saw the younger man shaking his head in disbelief. Mike joined in only seconds later, his posture now more relaxed than he had been the whole evening since he walked in on John and Randy.

"They were hot, hm?" Chris eventually said when their laughter died down and Mike managed to nod without turning red again, "Come on it's not the end of the world. Even I think they're hot and I've seen -never mind."

The fact that he broke off in the middle of his sentence made Mike look at Chris curiously, one eyebrow raised in the blonde's typical fashion. The older man however didn't finish what he wanted to say, knowing that this really wasn't his secret to tell.

"Thanks for talking with me, I really needed that." Mike squeezed Chris' hand.

Cerulean blues eyes locked with his and the next second Mike was pulled forward by the older man, suddenly sitting so that their chests were pressed against each other. One of Chris' arms snug around his waist and the hand of the other still held on to his fingers tightly. The blond's light stubble scratched the tender skin of his neck.

"It was nothing." Chris snickered, "You sought me out after all."

Mike didn't know what to respond for a moment. He didn't mind the hug, it was quite nice actually and innocent enough.

"Well, I didn't want to talk about this particular experience with Adam, because … you know him. He's something like my adopted older brother and he would've made fun of me for freaking out-"

"Cut the crap, kid." Chris sighed, warm breath hitting Mike's earlobe, "You could've gone to your partner John, or – even better – to Jay who is a lot better of a listener than I am, but you didn't. It's okay, but don't try lying to yourself."

The younger man was about to protest but closed his mouth without saying a word when he remembered Chris' words from earlier. _"It actually helps a lot when you aren't scarred just because you're doing something new."_

He buried his head in the crock of the older man's neck, blond strands of hair rubbing against his face. Mike knew that his heart was beating too fast, his blood roaring in his ears, breathing a tad irregular. His head was spinning again and there was a lump in his throat that had nothing to do with what he had seen earlier. The whole thing was ridiculous, really. Scraping his courage together he cleared his throat.

"Would you kiss me, please?" his voice was faint but steady and he was rewarded with a soft hum of approval from the older man. That was obviously the right thing to say, because Chris drew him even closer against his body.

"I knew you weren't _that_ dense." Mike should have felt insulted, but it was really hard with Chris' bright blue eyes staring at him, a soft smile playing on his lips.

The kiss felt _different_. Chris' lips were soft against his, tender. They coaxed him into opening his mouth, letting his tongue met the other man's. The blonde's stubble rubbed against his cheeks, his features more edged than any women's. There was no hesitation in Chris' actions, his kiss was fierce, demanding even. He made it clear who was in charge by pushing Mike's tongue back in his own mouth, exploring the wet cavern as he pleased.

Mike's free hand buried itself in the older man's blond shock of hair. He didn't care that the throaty moan that echoed through the room was his own, only half stifled by Chris' mouth against his.

Chris broke away from their kiss slowly, panting a little, "You're a good kisser, never let someone tell you otherwise."

They both grinned at the statement and Mike couldn't stop himself from breathing another small kiss on the other man's lips, "Dito."

"So…" Chris' mouth wandered down to Mike's neck, the blond burying his head against the younger man's shoulder, "Not that disgusting now, hm?

"Nope." licking his lips Mike couldn't prevent the chuckle form escaping his lips. He could feel the warmth settling back in his cheeks the moment he said the word, but ignored it in favor of concentrating on the feeling of Chris' breath ghosting against the shell of his ear.

There was no denying that he had liked kissing Chris … and that right now he wouldn't mind doing it again. The realization felt strange, really strange, but strangely enough he didn't freak out like he had anticipated he would – not that he had put that much thought into kissing another man before _at all_.

"Thought so." the older man lifted his head, a pair of glistening cerulean eyes looking with Mike's own, "What're we gonna do now?"

Caught by surprise the brunette didn't really know how to answer the question. Was it a proposition or was the older man simply being nice? He didn't know what Chris wanted from him, expected him to do … he had never done something similar before and therefore didn't know what to say, how to react. Should he just give some bold remark? Did Chris expect him to…

"Breath, Mike." warm fingers squeezed his suddenly sweaty palm and only then did he realize that their fingers were still interlaced. Loosening his vice like grip on the blonde's hand, Mike did as he was told and took a deep breath, calming down his overexcited brain.

"You don't have to do anything." Chris reassured him and a look in honest blue eyes confirmed Mike that the blond man meant what he said. Grinning own at him, the unoccupied of the elder's hands sneaked around the brunette's neck and drew him close. Hot, steady breath ghosted over Mike's lips, their mouths nearly touching – his breathing hitched at the close proximity they were in.

"I just thought you might be…" there was short pause, just long enough for Mike to notice that Chris' thumb was caressing the back of his hand again, "…_curious_."

Mike gulped, "_Curiosity killed the cat._"

Suddenly Chris' rich laughter filled the room. Mike could only stare at the man open-mouthed when he threw his head back a little, body quivering in amusement, blond hair covering Chris' eyes for a moment.

Then he leant forward, sparkling blue eyes capturing Mike's gaze.

"But you know what they say." his mouth wandered to the younger man's ear, whispering the words in a low, sultry tone that sent shivers down Mike's spin, _"…and satisfaction brought it back._"

That was when Mike admitted defeat.

* * *

_Reviews are always welcome ...you'll get the sexy part in the second chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This is thesecond chapter I needed aeons to write. I started it in the beginning of November and just never had the muse to finished it until now. As always they're not mine and this story is pure fiction. Enjoy.

**Warning: **about 6,000+ words of smut ...don't like don't read, the rating is there for a reason

* * *

"_But you know what they say." his mouth wandered to the younger man's ear, whispering the words in a low, sultry tone that sent shivers down Mike's spin, _"…and satisfaction brought it back._"_

_That was when Mike admitted defeat. _

He just did the only thing possible in his current situation and surrendered to Chris, gave in to the other man who seemed to know very well what he was doing – not to mention that he was very good at it, experienced fingers massaging Mike's scalp tenderly, making him purr against his better judgment.

"I don't know… it will hurt." the words came out more as a pleased whisper than he indented to, but he experienced that concentrating was very hard when Chris' fingers wandered to caress the back of his neck and his tongue started to paint invisible patterns against his throat. Mike sighed happily when the blond began to suck at his pulse point softly, adding _just_ the right amount of pressure to make him quiver against the elder's body.

"Does that mean you consider having hot, passionate, kinky, _mind-blowing_ sex with me?" the words vibrated against his skin and sparked a flame of desire deep within his belly.

Mike didn't answer but dissolved his fingers from Chris' blond hair and let them roam down his frame. He still wasn't sure what to do but somehow the digits sneaked under the hem of the older man's shirt and they both suppressed a shiver at the first real contact of skin on skin.

"Feels like I do, doesn't it?" Mike teased, not knowing where'd gotten that sudden burst of confidence from.

Yes, he was a tease and a flirt on top of that, but that had always been with women, never with another man. Mike told himself that there wasn't really that much of a difference between flirting with men and women. Trying to calm his already rapid breathing he lied in his own face, thinking very hard about how he _wasn't scared shitless_ and hoping that Chris wouldn't notice.

Laughter echoed through the room, "You wanna play, Mikey?"

Opening his mouth to reply Mike's words turned into a surprised shriek when Chris flipped them around without warning so that the brunettes back was pressed against the wall. Their fingers still interlaced, Chris pressed Mikes hand to the wall beside his head while the other clenched into the blonds t-shirt in surprise.

Without warning Mike's pulse and breathing shot back up in seconds, his gaze caught by the gleam in Chris' cerulean eyes, the way his body pushed him into the cool stone wall. He wasn't the one in charge here – not now and not in the near future. It was plainly visible that the older man was the one dominating him with ease by how Chris was hovering above him, pressing his body into the wall.

Even if Mike didn't know what he was doing, what he _should be _doing, his body definitely did. That was the only logical explanation why he yielded to the elders every touch, bent just in the right angle for the blond to fit against his frame like the missing piece of a puzzle. It simply had to be like that, because otherwise he would have to question why this was turning him on as much as it did, his hard on straining his jeans to the point where it became painful.

A hand grabbed him by the back of his head, crushing their mouths together once again. The kiss was sloppy but neither of them really cared, tongue brushing against tongue, their panted breaths mingling. Mike involuntary moaned against the other mans lips when Chris started to grind against him in a soft but steady rhythm, a shiver running down his spine when his denim clad erection brushed against the blonds.

"Stand up."

The command caught Mike off guard. He blinked at Chris who was now standing between his parted tights, staring down at him with lust clouded eyes. There was no way preventing the light blush from forming itself on his cheeks when their eyes met.

"Cute." Chris grinned down at him before he dragged Mike up, the brunette a bit shaky on his legs.

Alone the tone of the blonds voice was enough to send a shiver of arousal down his spine. Therefore he didn't protest when the older man pulled him to the other side of the room where a worn out sofa was squeezed between two rows of metal lockers.

"I'm not doing this on a bench … for your sake and the one of my back." the blond winked at him, a sly grin on his lips.

"Not up to the task, _old man_?" Mike chuckled.

Instead of getting an answer though, he was shoved in the direction of the couch by the older man, bracing himself with his hands on the backrest to avoid crashing into the old piece of furniture.

"Watch your tongue, _boy_." Chris hissed into his ear, his fingers digging into Mike's sides, drawing his ass against the older man's erection. The contact made Mike's breathing hitch, cock twitching in his jeans when the blonde started to rock against him.

A low moan escaped his lips at the sudden contact, his mind going into overdrive when another wave of arousal hit him. The feeling was too intense, stronger than making out with a girl had ever made him feel. It took all of the self-control Mike had to give a snide remark instead of just starting to beg Chris to touch more of him.

"Why? Because I may be right?" his bold words were rewarded with a hard slap onto his rear that made Mike jump a little. He bit his lower lip to stifle the involuntary moan that drew from his throat, fingers now deeply buried into the soft material of the couch.

He turned his head to look at Chris, trying to muster an angry stare, "Hey, I still want to sit on that ass tomorrow!"

Chris chuckled, "You won't be able to anyway, so why bother trying?"

Mike stiffened.

Recognizing his error immediately, Chris let go of him, taking a measured step back from the brunette. Running his finger through his blond hair he slumped down onto the couch, feeling the other man do the same beside him. Their fingers intertwined once more, Mike's hand just a tad insecure before he gave in to the contact.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for." Chris sighed, "You don't have to do anything if you don't want to, of course."

"I know that." this time it was Mike grinning down at Chris, "I'm twenty-seven and not seventeen. Contrary to common belief I know how to say no _and_ how to stop someone from doing something to me I don't want to do. I moved on from being a virgin-teenage-boy and making out with some girl only to be one of the "cool kids" a long time ago, Chris."

He meant it when he said it, even if he kept it a secret that he was just as nervous and insecure as he had been before his first time. There was no denying that he was new at all of this after all.

"Really?" Chris was sitting on his lap before Mike had time to react, cerulean eyes staring at him with something akin to pride. The blond once again started to grind his hips into Mikes, the bulges in their pants brushing together with every move he made. Throwing his head back the younger man couldn't suppress the low moan that emitted from his throat.

Chris lips pressed against his neck, teeth carefully nibbling at the soft skin, "You're right, though. You don't have to try being a cool kid anymore, because you are now… but you're still a virgin. Maybe another kind, but still a virgin."

Mike could feel how he was blushing at the bold comment. Chris was right, but with the way he said it, it sounded… naughty. The words made Mike's eyes fall shut and his erection swell even more.

Why was it that Chris could manipulate him that easily with only a few words? Why was the man able to make Mike want him with nothing more than few whispered sentences?

"I however can understand if you don't want to do it." the blonds head came up so that he could look Mike in the eyes, "I'm not gonna make you do something you'll regret later, Mike. It's your choice … I'll let you fuck me, if you want. I don't mind if it makes you feel more comfortable with sleeping with me."

He knew that Chris was serious from the look he was giving him, blue eyes filled with nothing but sincerity. Coughing in surprise Mike looked everywhere but at the older man, his cheeks flaming and thoughts turning crazy. It wasn't like he didn't want it, for Chris to take him – he really did – but the thought of Chris riding his cock, head thrown back in ecstasy, is body glistening with sweat… Mike gulped.

"You would … I mean … really?" he knew he stammered, but it couldn't be helped.

Mike had never fancied Chris as a man who would submit to another guy – even if it was only for sex. The blond just seemed too strong, too sure of himself to let anyone dictate what he was doing. On the other hand however the brunette had always thought of the older man as someone who loved a challenge, _especially_ in bed.

Chris in his lap only laughed, pressing a short kiss to the younger man's lips, "You're hilarious when you're embarrassed, Mike. But yeah, I would. The day I'm gonna turn good sex down because I'm the one getting it up the ass will be the day you're officially allowed to beat some sense back into me … the one who has the courage to give up control is always stronger than the one who is scared to do it, remember that well Mike."

Their eyes locked.

In that instant Mike made a decision. He was still nervous as hell, fuck he was still scared shitless, but he wouldn't let his insecurity get in the way of this. Not this time. He enjoyed himself too much right now, enjoyed what Chris was doing to him and how it made him feel.

"Do it."

"What?" Chris looked irritated.

"Do it. Whatever I say, just do it." Mike gulped, looking the other man straight in the eye, "I want this. I won't chicken out and you're not gonna let me if I so much as try."

"You have guts, more than most of the self-proclaimed _men_ walking around the locker room." the blonde slipped from Mikes lap to stand between his thighs, blue eyes sparkling.

Slowly he started to unbutton his shirt, his gaze never leaving the younger man's while swift finger made work of one button after another. He let the black material slide from his muscular arms and grinned at Mike when he began to unzip his designer jeans, wiggling his ass when they slipped down his legs. Stepping out of the jeans Chris kicked them away, standing in front of Mike in only his boxers and wristbands.

He laughed when the younger man licked his lips, "Like what you see?"

Hell, of course he liked it – how could he not? Yeah, Mike had seen Chris naked before but this was different, because this time he really _looked_ at what was in front of him, the muscular arms and broad chest of the blonde, the pert ass still hidden but outlined nicely by the material of his boxers.

He liked his women soft and curvy; slim but not too thin with blond hair and at least a C-Cup. Though he was blond, nothing about Chris' body was soft; he was all muscle with a tail of blond hair leading down from between his abs into his boxers. When his eyes came to a halt on the prominent tent in the other man's underwear the brunette tried to suppress the blush that treated to invade his cheeks once again.

"Maybe." Mike wriggled his eyebrows at the blonde.

"Oh, you cocky little…"

Chris was on him seconds later, pushing Mike into the couch, trying to hold him down long enough to tell him exactly what he thought of him, but Mike wouldn't allow it. He wriggled against the older man's grip and snapped at the blonde's neck. They rolled around on the small piece of furniture as good as possible, trying to bite and claw at the other until Chris managed to pin Mikes hands on the armrest above his head.

"You might want to rethink what you just said."

After he had tried and failed in shaking the older man off, Mike snapped at Chris' neck, his teeth only gracing the tender skin because the blond was fast enough to turn his head away.

"Try and make me." sparkling blue eyes dared Chris to do just that and the older man couldn't stop the amused laugh from erupting from his throat at how confident Mike suddenly was. It seemed like the only thing he had to do to take away his fear was to occupy the brunettes mind with other things.

Removing one of his hands from Mike's wrists and bringing it down to his belt, Chris snickered, "Memo to Mike Mizanin: Never dare me to do something. I'll always feel obliged to prove you that I don't back down from a challenge."

"Is that so?" Mike didn't seem convinced at all.

"Yes, it is." Chris watched when the younger man opened his mouth to respond, whatever words he planned to say turning into a loud moan the moment the blonds hand fisted around his rock-hard cock. Mike's eyes became wide at the sudden touch, blue orbs looking at Chris like a deer caught in the headlights.

Snickering, the older man leaned down, pressing his body flush against Mike's, one hand still holding him in place while the other started to work on the hardening length, Chris' fingers moving up and down his lovers cock in rough, experienced motions. He loved the way the brunette pushed his head into the couch, eyes clenched shut, cheeks rosy and soft pants emitting from between his parted lips.

Mike felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. No hand around his cock had ever felt _that good_, the strong fingers applying just the right amount of pressure, generating enough friction for it to be maddening beyond belief and still making him want more – so much more – of that incredible feeling at the same time.

"Please…" it was nothing more than a shaky whisper leaving his lips and Mike would have been startled about how needy his voice sounded any other day.

"_I told you._" Chris sing-songed in his ear, his free hand busying itself with the task of sliding Mike's jeans and boxers down his legs so he could get rid of them together with his shoes. Later he wouldn't know how he got out of his clothes with Chris still laying on top of him, but really, it wasn't as if Mike cared for anything but the hand jerking him off right now.

Pushing his hips up from the couch he thrust in the blonde's hand, urging him to go faster, to give him more of that feeling that seemed to set his whole body on fire. _Need_ took over his mind, even banishing any thought of how embarrassing his behavior might be from his brain. His world was reduced on the fingers sliding up and down his shaft, spreading the first drops of precum all over the engorged head, and the cerulean blue eyes that were holding his gaze, boring into him with an intensity that made him close his eyes for a second.

"Aw, don't close your eyes, Mikey." Chris' voice was somewhere between mocking and pouting, "I wanna look into those beautiful blue eyes of yours when I make you cum."

His eyes shot open immediately when the blonds talented hands left his hot body, leaving him feeling empty and on the brink of exploding. A shameless wail echoed through the room and Mike needed a moment to recognize that it was his own, the red on his cheeks becoming darker in sudden embarrassment.

"I…" he stopped upon recognizing that the husky timbre was actually his, "I'm sorry … you… I don't know what you want me to do …I don't know what you _expect_ me to do."

Immediately after saying the words he regretted it. They made him sound more insecure than he wanted to let on and showed pretty clear how nervous he was about the whole thing. Mike didn't want the blond to know how much alone making out with him unsettled him, not to mention the way how the mere thought of having sex with another man frightened him.

Chris tilted his head to the side in question before a wide grin spread on lips. Eyes dancing with mischief he crawled up his half-naked body and settled in Mike's lap once more, either not knowing how much the pressure his barely clad ass put on the younger man's straining hard on distracted Mike or – what was more likely – fully knowing and liking the way he tormented his lover every time he stretched a muscle.

"I don't expect _anything_ from you." Chris sent him a sly smile, his hands settling on Mike's chest and playing with the hem of his shirt, "…aside from honesty and that you get rid of that tee so I can take a full look at this amazing body of yours, of course."

The older man's good mood and playful demeanor were definitely contagious – returning Chris' warm smile with one of his own Mike relaxed a little bit under the blond's touch, his confidence and usual cocky attitude coming back slowly.

"I would, but you'd have to let me sit up to do so." he wriggled under the older man and regretted it immediately when the motion rubbed his aching dick against Chris' ass.

His answer consisted of an amused chuckle when the blond watched how his eyes narrowed to slits and a mixture of a groan and a moan escaped his parted lips. Chris was off him only a second later, jumping to the floor and walking over to his gym bag after he'd sent Mike a smoldering glance from bright blue eyes.

Getting out of his T-shirt as fast as possible Mike sat down on the couch cross-legged and watched the older man while he rummaged through his belongings, obviously searching for something – a pleased sigh echoed through the room when he found it and spun around to throw the item at Mike, "Catch!"

Startled, the younger man did as he was told and fished what turned out to be a bottle of baby oil out of the air. There was no way preventing another light blush from settling on his already rosy cheeks when he stared at the makeshift lube.

"Fuck!" Chris' sudden outburst made him cast his eyes on the blonde who had scattered the content of his bag all over the bench they had been sitting on earlier.

"What's the problem?" he raised a brow in question.

Chris frowned, "I don't have any condoms."

He felt as if someone had poured a bucket of ice-cold water over his head.

Suddenly Mike was very aware of the fact that he was sitting on the couch stark naked, his hard on on vivid display for the blond to see. He drew his knees up quickly, wrapping his arms around his legs in an attempt to feel less open, less _vulnerable_ – because that was what he was doing right now: being vulnerable. He'd lowered his guard and given Chris an opportunity to get at him, to hurt him, and by now he should've learnt that in their business you never showed a weakness, because there was always someone to exploit it.

This one sentence had been enough to make him feel _filthy_. It made him feel like a low-life, dirty, alley-whore …did Chris really think that he had a STD, that he fucked whatever girl he found without using protection? The thought hurt, hurt, hurt.

"Well, then fuck you." his voice sounded defiant and bitter but Mike just didn't care.

Getting up from the old couch as quickly as possible he snatched at his jeans and boxers with the intention to get dressed and vanish as fast as he could when Chris turned around to look at him, a confused expression on his face. Their eyes locked for a millisecond before Mike turned away to get his shirt.

"Mike…" he ignored the older man with the intention of putting his pants on but let them go with a surprised shriek when Chris suddenly grabbed his elbow and spun him around.

"Wha-" his angry growl was swallowed when the blond's lips crashed down on his. The grip on his arm tightened while Chris' other hand sneaked around his waist to press them flush against each other, his lips and tongue almost devouring Mike with a passion that made his head spin.

"I didn't…" Chris broke away from their kiss, pushing Mike back into the direction of the couch, his breathing hot and heavy against his lips, "I never…"

Not finishing his sentence the older man instead pressed him down into the worn out cushions and Mike tensed automatically when his back hit the couch and the blond landed on top of him. He tried to turn his head away and roll out from under Chris' frame, but was stopped by strong hands grabbing a hold of his shoulders and pushing him down again.

"Forget it." honest blue eyes locked with his own, "Just forget what I said, okay? …it doesn't matter, it's not important."

An almost chaste kiss was pressed on his swollen lips, Chris giving him a pleading look before the hands left his shoulders and his mouth wandered down to his neck to nibble at the tender flesh carefully. Then he added more force, almost breaking his skin when he bit down hard, drawing a strangled moan from Mike's lips in the process.

Seconds later a hand wrapped around his neglected cock again and he flinched when he became aware of its foreign slickness, needing a moment to remember the oil Chris had passed him a few minutes ago and that had still been lying on the couch when he got up. Mike welcomed the liquid pretty fast though, because it made thrusting up into the blonde's hand a lot easier, the friction of the calloused fingers around his throbbing shaft being simply delicious.

His body was on sensorial overload. Chris mouth was still feasting on his neck, the blond kneeling between his parted thighs, his chest pressed as close to his as possible and his hand hadn't stopped working wonders on his hard on, brining him closer to orgasm with every stroke of the experienced fingers.

Mike panted between moans, his eyes wide open and almost black with lust, "Chris… please…"

The only answer he got consisted of a low chuckle against his neck, Chris' head coming up to nibble at his earlobe playfully.

Damn, he needed release so badly and from the way the older man's hand was slowing down in its jerking motion he guessed that Chris didn't plan on letting him cum anytime soon – a desperate growl escaped Mike's lips.

He was so lost in what his lover was doing to him that he didn't notice the slick fingers that traveled up and down his cleft at first, only becoming aware of what Chris was doing when one finger had already breached his hole, probing his inner walls in an almost lazy pace. There was no time to stiffen in fear and he admitted that there was no reason to anyway – because the touch may have felt alien, but it didn't hurt as he expected it to do.

"Ready to cum for me, Mikey?" the words were whispered into his ear and for an instant he didn't understand and looked at Chris who was now grinning down at him, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

The hand around his rock-hard length was still moving in a slow pace and he didn't- suddenly a second finger joined the first at his entrance and a sting of pain traveled through his lower abdomen when the digits stretched him.

Snarling Mike threw his head back and buried his hands in the soft material of the couch in an attempt to deal with the pain – it didn't last long however, because the fingers went deeper inside him and nearly immediately found _that_ spot.

The first jab sent his body off the couch, back arching to the point where he thought that his spine was about to snap and a slutty wail escaping his lips. Chris didn't stop there though, but continued to stroke his sweet spot, making him trash like mad under the older man and ripping a chain of moans from his throat in the process. The sensation was just too much, _too_ _intense_, and in combination with the hand around his throbbing hard on increasing the pace it sent him over the edge in seconds, one long, hoarse howl ripping form his lips when he came hard, his body shuddering and convulsing under Chris, shooting his load all over Chris' hand and stomach.

"Fuuuuck…"

He crashed back into the couch, spend and panting heavily, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Beautiful, I knew it." chuckling Chris pressed soft kisses to the corners of his mouth, his sparkling blue eyes catching Mike's.

Catching his breath proved to be a difficult task and the way the blond eyed him didn't help matters in the least – it just helped to make him feel embarrassed for his lack of control and Mike knew that if possible the flush on his cheeks only became darker.

"Well, I…" he took a deep breath, "I usually last longer I guess."

A low, genuine laughter tore from the older man's throat, "You're not used to this kind of stimulation so it's pretty normal. I didn't fare any better on my first time, let me assure you of that."

As if to prove his point Chris' finger started to move again – he hadn't even noticed that the digits were still buried inside him – and swept over his prostate in one fleeting motion, making Mike's whole body tense up when the sensation traveled through him again, a quite mewl of pleasure escaping his lips before he could stop it.

"See?" cheshire grin back on his lips the blond winked at him, his left hand letting go of the brunettes slowly returning erection, the white strands of semen sticking between his fingers glistening in the light from the lamp above them.

Mike watched in fascination when Chris raised his hand to eye level, giving him a teasing look before he fixed his gaze on his fingers, an almost cute frown adoring his face. At first he seemed almost unsure, but then his tongue came out from between pink lips and gave one tentative lick over the tip of his middle finger – Mike had to admit that it felt oddly erotic to watch the older man tasting his cum.

"Sweet." the blonde sounded surprised and the younger man couldn't stifle a laugh at his perplexed expression.

Trying to ignore the way the fingers of Chris' right hand had subtly continued their rhythm he untangled one of his hands from the cushion of the couch and brought it up to take a hold of the other man's wrist, the blond staring down at him in confusion at the action.

"What? It's _mine_ after all, let me have a taste." Mike snickered.

The way Chris looked at him was priceless – his eyes seemed to nearly pop out of his head, his lips were parted in shock and his tongue came out to sweep over his lower lip in a way that had Mike wanting to kiss him again. It was obvious how much the mere thought turned him on by how his pupils extended, eyes almost black with lust.

He knew his own taste, but Chris didn't need to know that. In fact it was far more entertaining to watch how the older man's eyes wandered down to his lips and listen to the groan that escaped him when Mike slowly brought his hand to his mouth, parting his lightly bruised lips to engulf the slender digits, sucking softly, his tongue swirling around the fingers to clean every last drop of his cum from the hot skin.

"Fuck, Mike!" Chris' eyes closed on their own accord, hips thrusting up into Mike's, a hard, boxer-clad, cock brushing against his thigh and leaving a moist spot on his skin.

Releasing the fingers the brunette placed a small kiss on the tip of his lovers thumb, suppressing the urge to giggle at how easy it was to make the older man lose control.

"Are you getting rid of those boxers or do you want to dry hump me like a teenager not knowing where what belongs for another hour?" a cocky grin settled on his lips.

Cerulean eyes came up to lock with his immediately.

For an instant Chris just stared at him, obviously stunned into silence, before slowly a sly smile that sent a shiver down Mike's spine spread across his lips. Eyes glistening with mischief he took away his now clean fingers from the younger man's lips and rocked his pelvic into Mike's once more, their cocks rubbing against each other with the thin boxers being the only barrier between them.

"Oh fuck, just-" Mike's sentence turned into a throaty moan when a third finger joined the other two all of a sudden, all three grazing his prostate in a stroke that was stronger than the one's before and lifted him off the couch for the second time that night.

"…just fuck you? I'm about to do that, believe me." Chris chuckled at the disappointed sound that escaped Mike when the fingers left him without warning, leaving him feeling strangely empty.

Staring down he watched how Chris slipped out of his underwear mesmerized, the older man's cock springing free when he drew the thin material down his legs and kicked the garment away carelessly. Meanwhile his hands fiddled with the bottle of baby oil, dripping some of it into his open palm before his hand wrapped around his hard on, spreading the slick liquid all over the hard shaft and making it glisten in the dim light – Mike licked his lips at the sight.

"So… not going to chicken out?" blue eyes caught his gaze and held it.

Mike snorted, "I told you I wouldn't."

His determined statement conjured a proud smile on Chris' lips, "Indeed you did."

Mike was about to open his mouth to give a smart remark when strong hands took hold of his hips and the blond's knees pushed his thighs apart, opening him up for Chris to burry himself inside him with one swift movement, his lips crashing down on Mike's to muffle the scream that would have made everyone in the hallway outside the room very well aware of what they were currently doing in here.

It hurt. It hurt a lot more than the unpleasant sting the fingers had sent through his body earlier – to be precise, it hurt like _motherfucking hell_. Subconsciously Mike tried to wriggle away from the pain, but Chris' wouldn't let him and instead dragged him even closer against his frame, pressing soothing kisses on his lips in an attempt to distract him from the pain. It didn't work.

"Oh god, make it stop, please." he bit his lower lip to the point he thought he tasted blood, "You didn't tell me… fuck, it hurts motherfucker."

"It'll get better, I promise. Just hold on." Chris' murmured the words against his ear, nibbling at his neck between kisses, trying to get him to calm down a little. The tender caress did nothing to ease his pain though – he assumed that nothing could at this point.

Clenching his eyes shut and burying his hands into the couch Mike tried to ignore the feeling of being split in half as good as possible. His ass was on fire, burning in pain that raced through his entire body, setting his nerve endings ablaze in a way that made him want to scream in agony. It was just too much, he was too full to feel any pleasure form this and right now he couldn't even imagine how _anyone_ could enjoy this feeling.

A hiss escaped his bruised lips when Chris eased out of him only to thrust back in seconds later – a part of his mind knew that his lover was going slow, that he tried to be as careful as possible, but Mike just couldn't appreciate it when the motion sent another bolt of pain through his system.

"Stop it… please…" his voice was nothing more than a pained whimper.

One hand caressed his side in a soothing motion while the fingers of the other fisted around his declining erection, working his shaft with rough strokes that were indeed pleasuring, but not nearly enough to overcast the pain off having Chris' dick in his ass.

"You told me not to let you chicken out. I'm holding you to that." the blonde sounded almost remorseful but it was clear that he would keep his word. "Try to relax."

The sentence tore a bitter laugh from his throat that morphed into a strangled cry halfway through when Chris repeated to pull out of him only to thrust back in once more. Pain, pain, pain cursed through his body and Mike was seriously thinking about how to throw the older man off him when he pushed inside him for a third time.

This time the motion really ripped a scream from his lips.

Having Chris' fingers softly massaging his sweet spot was _nothing_ compared to this, his whole body shuddering form the pleasure this first full thrust against his prostate gave him. It was mind-blowing and set him on fire in a different way than before – this one made him press even closer to the blond in hope of experiencing that delicious feeling again.

"Chris…" he barely recognized the voice as his own, "Do that again, please… more…"

Soft laughter vibrated against his neck, "Told you …feels amazing, doesn't it?"

Mike's only response consisted in a needy whimper, his vocal cords no longer able to form anything, let alone coherent sentences, when his lover didn't wait for a verbal answer but gripped his hips hard enough to leave bruises in the morning, the hand around his hard on letting go in favor of holding his hips down to make it easier for Chris to plunge inside him for a fourth time.

This time he literally saw stars, his vision going blurry and his limbs no longer obeying his command. The incredible feeling of Chris hitting his sweet spot over and over again banished any other thought from his mind, the only thing he was able to concentrate on being the white hot pleasure surging through his whole body.

He trashed under the older man, his breathing erratic when he pulled his hands down his lover's back, leaving angry red stripes with his nails before his hands entwined in the blond's neck, dragging him closer, urging him on to go faster.

"God, please more… harder, please… harder, Chris." Mike didn't care that he was begging.

Desperate in need he threw his head from one side to the other, his legs twining around Chris' hips in need for more contact between them. Their movement made his head spin, his lover now ramming away into his willing body, both of their breathings coming in short, heavy pants.

It wouldn't have needed Chris' hand around his aching dick to make him come – the fast pace of their coupling and the blond's hart thrusts hitting his prostate dead-on over and over again would've been more than enough to sent him over the edge soon enough – but when the still slick fingers wrapped round his painfully hard cock and started to jerk him off it sent him into another sphere for a moment only to pull him down forcefully when his orgasm hit him, a hoarse cry ripping from his throat when he came.

"Fuck, Chris!"

Mike rode it out like a madman, trying to force Chris as deep inside him as physically possible, his lover's balls slapping against his ass form the force of his thrusts and his own legs pulling him in still deeper.

Somewhere in his clouded mind he could feel the blonde's thrusts becoming erratic, a guttural groan echoing through the room when Chris followed him over the edge, liquid warmth filling his abdomen and teeth sinking in the tender flesh where his neck met his shoulders, his satisfied growl mingling with Mike's pained one.

Chris crashed down on him only seconds later and he could actually feel his racing heartbeat beating against his chest, thrumming as hard as his own was ringing in his ears.

"God Mike, that was fantastic." the blond buried his face in his hairline, nuzzling his neck in a tender gesture.

A pleased sigh escaped his lips, "Trust me, I know."

Slowly Mike untangled his legs from around the older man's waist, wincing when the sore muscles in his thighs protested at the movement. The spot where Chris had bitten him hurt too and he'd bet a lot of money that he would be wearing a permanent, black and blue collar come morning – not to mention that he had no idea how to explain his to make-up.

"You better." chuckling Chris withdrew carefully and tried roll off him a little – what was nearly impossible with how small the couch was.

If he'd thought that his legs were a bitch he hadn't even been close to how much his ass burned when the blonde slipped out of him, a pained hiss escaping Mike at the motion. Fuck, the chance that he would be able to sit straight tomorrow _really_ was about non-existent. Chris had been right – and that wasn't a compliment.

In an attempt to put as little pressure as possible on his backside he rolled them around so that he was on top of the blond who looked at him through slightly dazed but still beautiful cerulean eyes.

"How's your ass, Mikey?" Chris' lips curled into a teasing grin.

"Hurts." he shifted a little on the older man's lap, "And I think I have cum dripping out of me, what feels _gross_ to say the least."

For a second Chris stared at him in astonishment, then he made a face before he threw his head back in laughter, blond strands of hair sticking to his sweaty forehead.

"You have the potential of being the death of me for sure."

"I guess I can take that as a compliment" a wicked grin spread on his face.

"Absolutely." Chris' hands came up to take a hold of his hips, his fingers rubbing the tender area he had buried his nails in only minutes ago in a soothing motion.

"Can we do this again the other way around?" Mike scratched the back of his neck and flashed the other man a grin, "…I mean when I'm able to walk again."

"Sure." they both chuckled.

Just when the blond was about to add something the door of the room opened, Randy and John stumbling in, the latter dragging the former in behind him and pressing him against the door as soon as it had closed behind him. They started making out immediately and were obvious to the two other men in the corner of the room – Mike felt like he was having a déjà vu.

"You didn't lock the door behind you?" Chris stared at Mike wide-eyed, an alarmed expression on his face.

The brunette shrugged and gave him an innocent look, "What? It wasn't like I planned on having sex with you when I walked in here!"

They looked at each other momentarily, both not knowing what to say, before the sounds of the other two wrestlers made their heads snap back into the direction of the door where Cena had his hand in Randy's trunks, the Viper throwing his head back when a deep moan escaped his lips.

Chris cleared his throat loud enough to even wake the dead.

It was actually funny to watch them springing apart, both wrestlers turning around to look at them like deers caught in the headlights.

"Still hot?" the blond looked from Mike to the two men caught in the act and back, not caring that his colleagues looked like they were about to have a heart attack any moment.

Mike tilted his head to the side a little in thought and took a closer look at Cena and Orton. John's jean shorts hung way to low on his hips, exposing the little trail of hair leading down to the unmistakable bulge in his pants. His hair was tousled as good as its short length would allow and his clear blue eyes again held that gleam hidden behind them. Randy was standing slightly behind him, lips kiss-swollen, a nice hickey forming on his neck and his hard on straining the spandex of his trunks to the point where he thought it might snap any second.

He licked his lips, "Definitely."

The two men on the couch burst into laughter the exact same time, neither caring for the fact that they were butt naked nor for the distressed faces of the couple that was standing by the door and eying them like they were crazy.

* * *

The comedy never ends... please Review, feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
